Love is Pain ON PERMANENT HIATUS
by Chrissie-chan
Summary: Darien goes missing and the Scouts will stop at nothing to find him. But what happens when Amy takes charge, Raye becomes the peacemaker, and the girls run into some surprise guests? A whole lot of mayhem and madness! Read and review; chapter 6 now up!
1. PROLOGUE: And Away He Goes!

PROLOGUE  
  
"Do it now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter. She looked at it briefly before she prepared to attack. She smiled slightly as she remembered that the two of them had created the scepter. There was no way she was going to let Tuxedo Mask down. The monster they'd been fighting was about to draw its last foul breath.  
  
"You're moon dust," she said, a smirk on her face. Sailor Moon took careful aim and let loose.  
  
"Rainbow... Moon... Heartache... REFORM!" A burst of energy streaked towards the monster and as a heart broke over it, the monster screamed. As it disappeared it shrieked, "I'll get you!!! You will pay!!! AHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Dusted! All right! We did it!" Sailor Moon squealed happily. She started to make her way to Tuxedo when she caught the look on his face as he stared at the space where the monster had been.  
  
"What's the matter? That circus freak is gone, right?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"Maybe so, but I think she left something behind," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Like what?" Sailor Moon walked over to where Tuxedo Mask had been staring. He quickly cut her off.  
  
"Sailor Moon, be careful," he warned, pushing her behind him. "We don't know what it is. I don't want anything happening to you."  
  
Suddenly and without warning, a whirling vortex opened, pulling Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask towards it. Tuxedo knew that only one of them could escape and it had to be Sailor Moon. He grabbed her arm and swiftly put her out of danger.  
  
Stunned by his sudden reaction, Sailor Moon turned just in time to see Tuxedo Mask disappear into the vortex.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask! Come back!," she screamed, but the sky was now empty and she was alone. She de-transformed and fell to her knees.  
  
"Darien," Serena whispered. Her tears fell unheeded to the ground in silent anguish.  
  
***  
  
HEY ALL, I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY! HOPE YOU LIKED THE PROLOGUE. I DON'T KNOW FOR SURE HOW OFTEN I'LL BE UPDATING, SO CHECK BACK FREQUENTLY, OKAY? BUT I ASSURE YOU; CHAPTER 1 WILL BE UP SOON. WELL THEN, LATERZ!!! 


	2. Welcome to My Nightmare!

CHAPTER 1  
  
Serena's P.O.V. :  
  
"So you're saying that he just disappeared into thin air right in front of you?" Amy asked me the next afternoon.  
  
"Yeah. It all happened so fast that I can't exactly say just how it happened," I said dejectedly.  
  
Amy, Mina, Raye, Lita, and I were in Raye's room at her temple. We went there after school pretty often to study, but that day we were discussing the issue of Darien's disappearance. I had told the girls all about it as soon as I had seen each of them, but I was still in shock over the whole ordeal. I mean, we've had a lot of weird stuff happen to us, but it's not often that my boyfriend (who also happens to be the love of my life) is snatched into who-knows-where by a vortex. What made it worse was that I had no clue what had happened to him.  
  
"That is very strange. It doesn't help that you don't know exactly what happened, but you know how since you saw it. So we'll just have to use what we do know to help us figure out what we don't."  
  
Amy turned to me with a sympathetic I'm-about-to-ask-you-something- you-won't-like look and continued, "I'm sorry Serena, but you'll have to tell us again how it all happened."  
  
I sighed and told them again from beginning to end the whole sad story, shuddering as I got to the end.  
  
When I finished, I looked at Amy, who was twirling a strand of her blue hair around one finger, deep in thought. I could see her brain going into overdrive, the way it always did when she had a tough problem to think about. Count on Amy to get right on the job.  
  
"Are you sure you don't have any idea where he might have gone?" Mina asked me curiously, tapping her pencil on the table.  
  
"Stop that." I grabbed the pencil out of her hand and set it on the table. "Of course I don't have any ideas! If I did, I would've already told you guys. I have no idea where that portal led to or what kind of portal it was, okay?"  
  
"Sorry. I was just asking. I didn't mean to upset you." Mina stared at her math book, her shoulders hunched over as if in defeat.  
  
"Hey," Lita put in, "she didn't mean to get upset, Mina. She's worried about Darien, just like the rest of us, so she's on edge. Isn't that right Serena?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm the one who should apologize, Mina. I didn't mean to snap at you. Sorry. It's just that I don't know if Darien's even safe or if he's..." I cut myself off and shut my eyes, but even that couldn't keep a tear from dropping.  
  
"Don't even think that. He's going to be okay, no matter where he is," Mina said, shoving her math book aside and throwing her arms around me. "It'll be okay. We're your friends. We'll find a way through this."  
  
I swallowed. I almost couldn't believe that Mina was being so nice after I'd nearly snapped her head off. Hey what are friends for? I thought. I hugged Mina back. I was certain that we'd find a way to get Darien back. We had been through a lot and we've always been there for each other. I had not doubt that my friends would come through for me. They were all so cool.  
  
"I still can't believe that you have no clue what happened, especially since you were there Serena. I also don't know how you could've sat there and watched Darien disappear in front of your face," said a smooth, rich voice behind me. I cringed. Maybe my friends were cool, but there were times when Raye wasn't, like now. I don't know why, but that girl has it in for me. If she didn't believe in me, I could almost swear that she hated me. I decided to just let it bounce and turned my attention to the tea service that Raye carried on a tray. She set the tray on the table and began to pour, passing around the cups as she did.  
  
"Let up Raye. It wasn't Serena's fault," Lita said as Raye passed her a cup. "Thanks. Ooh it's hot."  
  
"Thank you." Mina blew on her cup and took a sip. "That's right," she said, carefully setting the cup down. "It won't help to blame Serena. I'm sure that she would have done whatever she could if there was anything she could do."  
  
"Whatever," Raye said huffily, and passed me a cup. I smiled and stifled a giggle. Raye hated to be argued with but she didn't get mad when we did it; she just got pissed.  
  
"Thank you Raye." I sipped the cup... and burned my tongue. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I screeched.  
  
"Serena, you are such a moron. How could you forget to blow it? It is hot you know," Raye said scornfully, watching me pant like a dog and fan my tongue.  
  
"'Hanks a wot, Waye," I said sarcastically, my tongue still hanging out of my mouth, "'at weawy heps ."  
  
Raye had turned from me and poured two more cups, one of which she offered to Amy.  
  
"Here, you go Amy," she said.  
  
Amy didn't budge.  
  
"Amy?" Raye asked, setting the cup in front of her and shaking her shoulder gently.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry Raye," she said a bit sheepishly. "I didn't hear you."  
  
"That's obvious. I was offering you some tea."  
  
"Oh, thank you." Amy took the cup and did the smart thing, blowing on it first, then took a sip.  
  
"Sorry, Raye. I was just thinking about what could have happened to Darien. And I think I have an answer. It's quite simple, actually."  
  
I jumped up and ran over to Amy and Raye's side of the table and grabbed Amy by the shoulders. "Are you serious, Ames? This is great! I knew you'd come through!" I cried joyously, wrapping my arms around her.  
  
"Now, Serena, I don't know if it'll work," she said blushing. She carefully untangled herself from my grasp and straightened her shirt.  
  
"So tell us your idea Amy," Mina said eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Lita echoed.  
  
"Well, we'd have to figure out a way to find out what kind of a portal Darien was pulled into," Amy said slowly.  
  
My face fell. How were we going to find out what kind of portal it had been? I was downcast until Amy spoke again.  
  
"The way to find that out is for Raye to use her powers to get into Serena's memory. Then from the aura that the portal gives off, she can figure out what kind of portal it is."  
  
"Then what do we do?" I asked. That just couldn't be it. I knew Amy way better than that.  
  
She didn't disappoint me. "If it turns out to be the kind of portal I think it was, then I have a plan to get Darien back."  
  
Amy turned to Raye, her navy blue eyes serious. "Raye, will you do it? We really need you, but it's your decision."  
  
Without missing a beat, Raye answered, "Of course I will. You don't even have to ask."  
  
Carefully restraining myself from gushing over Raye's considerate gesture, I squealed once again. Like I said, sometimes Raye has it in for me, and other times, well, she's actually... nice.  
  
***  
  
WELL ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? READ CHAPTER 2 AND FIND OUT! I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO PENNY: ANGEL OF DARKEST DREAMS. I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ & REVIEW. AND TO THE REST OF YOU, GET THOSE REVIEWS IN! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO READ THIS, SO GET TO IT!!! 


	3. Raye Helps Out? You Bet She Will!

CHAPTER 2  
  
Raye's P.O.V. :  
  
"Aren't you done yet, Raye?" Serena whined for the millionth time. I frowned. Serena really needed to let up if I was ever going to get my spell right. We were all in the room where I light the sacred fire. I was going to use my powers to help find Darien. But of course Serena was distracting me. As usual.  
  
"Serena, do you mind? I can't concentrate if you don't quit bothering me," I said through clenched teeth. Immediately, she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she whispered. "I forgot."  
  
I nodded and turned back to the fire. I didn't really mind Serena's distractions; they helped to keep me from being over-serious all the time. Still, she was annoying sometimes, but she was a good friend who has always been there for me. I sighed and cleared my mind.  
  
"Serena, come over here," I said. She came over and quietly sat next to me, her ponytails settling on either side of her. I pulled out a parchment and placed my hand on Serena's forehead. Closing my eyes and holding the parchment in front of my face, I began to chant.  
  
"I call upon the powers of Earth, Water, and Fire... Earth, Water, Fire... Earth, Water, Fire..." My voice trailed as the fire became alive to me, making the parchment glow. Opening my eyes, I tossed the glowing parchment into the fire, held my two fingers together under my chin, and closed my eyes again. When I opened them, I found myself in Serena's memory of the previous day. I quickly spotted the portal and sensed that it was... a time warp. Blinking, I found myself back at the temple.  
  
"I saw everything," I said excitedly, without waiting for questions. "The portal was a time warp."  
  
"So that must mean..." Amy began.  
  
"Darien's somewhere in another time!" Serena, Lita, and Mina exclaimed in unison.  
  
I rubbed my temples wearily. Using my powers like that always put a strain on me both physically and mentally. Still, this didn't stop me from asking one more question.  
  
"Amy, so what is the rest of your plan? Are you going to tell us?" I asked.  
  
She hesitated for a minute before she answered, "I had thought that the portal was a time warp. Now that we know it was a time warp, we have to find a way to get to Darien no matter where he is."  
  
"How are we supposed to do that?" Serena wailed.  
  
"Serena, there is only one person who can tell us what we need to know in this situation," Amy answered patiently.  
  
"Wait a sec, you don't mean...?" Lita asked incredulously.  
  
"That's right, Lita. We are going to have to ask Trista for her help."  
  
I whistled lowly. Amy was sure cutting it close with this one. The others sat silently. I knew exactly what we were all thinking: who knew if Sailor Pluto, the Keeper of Time, would agree to cooperate with us? It was doubtful, but I had the feeling that things would work out in our favor. Still, I doubted that my friends would be assured until we actually had Trista's help. Even Serena was seriously looking more depressed than she had a right to be. Luckily, I knew exactly what to do to cheer everybody up.  
  
"Hey you guys," I said, getting up and heading for the phone in my room. "Why don't we order Chinese food or something?"  
  
Right away, I saw Serena's eyes light up as she thought over my suggestion. Mina, Amy, and Lita all stared at me like I was nuts. I can't exactly blame them. I'm not usually the one to suggest anything like this, but all I did was laugh.  
  
"Um, Raye, that's a good idea, but could we change it to pizza?" Serena was practically groveling at my feet. "I'm so in the mood for pizza. I think I could stand a slice of super deluxe with extra cheese, even at a time like this." I rolled my eyes. Since when did Serena eat only one slice of pizza? This was something I'd have to see to believe.  
  
As it turned out, Serena ate about five slices, which is not as much as she normally eats, but more than she'd thought she could manage. There isn't any problem of Serena's that pizza can't help. I think her appetite rules over everything in her life. But it was great to see that she felt better. I mean, we were all worried about Darien, but it wasn't a life and death situation. Darien was a big boy. He could take care of himself. Or can he? my mind questioned. I shrugged inwardly. My guess was that time would tell.  
  
***  
  
ALL RIGHTY THEN, THAT FINISHES CHAPTER TWO OF MY TWISTED FIC. SO NOW THE QUESTION IS, WHAT HAPPENS FROM HERE? WILL AMY'S PLAN WORK? WELL, IF YOU WANNA KNOW, THEN READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND DON'T FORGET THAT REVIEW!!! 


	4. They're Off To See The Keeper of Time!

CHAPTER 3  
  
Normal P.O.V. :  
  
The next afternoon, the girls met up in the park as they had planned the previous evening. They didn't want to waste time, but they did want to find Darien as soon as they possibly could.  
  
"Is everybody ready?" Luna asked. Luna was a sleek black cat with a crescent mark on her forehead and long whiskers. She was one of the girls' guardians as Sailor Scouts and could sometimes be on the bossy side, such as at that moment. Artemis, a white cat, also with a crescent mark on his forehead, was the Scouts' second guardian cat, and the total opposite of Luna in personality: easygoing, except about Sailor business. Then he cracked the whip.  
  
Before any of the girls could answer, a voice called out, "Hey you guys wait up! Wait for me!" Serena cringed inwardly as the group turned and saw a small pink-haired girl running towards them with a small gray kitten on her head.  
  
"Rini," Serena said through clenched teeth, "didn't we agree that you weren't going to come along this time?"  
  
"Nope," Rini said, pointing a finger at Serena, "You just told me that I wasn't supposed to come."  
  
"Well, then if I told you not to come, why are you here?"  
  
"Since when do you make the rules?"  
  
"Since I was your mother."  
  
Rini snorted. "Since when did you act like it?" she challenged.  
  
"Look Rini, I'm not going to get into this now. You are not going and that's it!"  
  
"I am too going! I'm a Sailor Scout too, remember? And this is Sailor business. So there."  
  
Serena scowled visibly, but she couldn't argue. Rini did have a point, one that she couldn't argue with. This was not good. Rini stuck her nose in the air and smirked.  
  
"Anyway, I have to make sure that you do this right and that you don't screw it up for everyone like you usually do," she said. "Besides, you're not supposed to leave me alone, remember?"  
  
"Why not? I should say that you could take care of yourself for once. I could certainly do without your mouth for awhile."  
  
"Why should I be able to do something that you can't?"  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"Hey, time out you guys!" Lita exclaimed, stepping between the two. "Knock it off. Rini's here already, so she'll have to come along. And she is a Sailor Scout, Serena, so that settles it."  
  
"If Rini goes then I have to go too," the gray kitten piped up from her perch on Rini's head.  
  
"Don't worry Diana. We wouldn't dream of separating you two," Mina said, tickling the kitten's furry chin fondly.  
  
"Ahem." Luna's voice once again caught their attention. "As I was saying, you girls need to make sure you have everything." She looked sternly at Serena.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed the blond. "Why do you always single me out Luna? I swear I didn't forget anything." She reached into her pocket and held up her locket and communicator. "See?" she gloated. "I didn't forget anything at all."  
  
Luna snorted. "Think again, Serena," she said irritably. "You almost forgot the Luna Pen."  
  
"Oops." Serena took the pen from Luna and shrugged in embarrassment. "Sorry. I guess I did forget something," she said sheepishly, pocketing the three items.  
  
"Now." Luna turned to the other girls and continued, "Do you girls have your equipment?" In reply, the girls held up their Crystal Pens (Rini displayed her locket) and communicators.  
  
Amy added, "And I have my computer, so you guys can contact me from here, if it's possible."  
  
Luna nodded and Artemis, who had been silent for the whole time, said solemnly, "You have to be careful. Find Darien and get back as soon as possible, okay? Good luck."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Mina said, winking and throwing the two guardian cats a "v" for victory sign.  
  
The girls all gathered around Serena, who summoned the power of the Silver Moon Crystal to take them to the Gate of Time and Sailor Pluto.  
  
In a burst of prismatic colors, the girls were gone. Sailor Scouts, come back safely, both cats thought simultaneously.  
  
***  
  
WELL, THAT'S CHAPTER THREE. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! SO, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THE GIRLS GET THROUGH THE GATE OR WILL THEY GET TURNED AWAY? IF THEY DO, WHAT WAY WILL THEY CHOOSE NEXT? WHAT? DON'T LOOK AT ME! READ THE NEXT CHAPER AND FIND OUT!!! AND DON'T FORGET THAT REVIEW! GO ON AND CLICK THAT LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM... YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.... SO DO IT NOW!!! (pretty please?) 


	5. Passing Through

CHAPTER 4  
  
(Still normal P.O.V. )  
  
The girls arrived at the Gate of Time. Sailor Pluto materialized as they advanced towards the gate.  
  
"Sailor Moon, you're here to pursue Darien, who has been lost in the folds of time. Am I right?" she asked, awaiting their answer.  
  
"Um, yeah," Serena said lowly. "We have to find him. Can you help? I mean, will you?"  
  
The green-haired scout closed her eyes and sighed an undetectable sigh before she answered.  
  
"Yes, I know what must be done," she said, gazing steadily at the petite blond.  
  
The girls all let out the breaths that they'd been holding. She was going to help after all. That was a relief in every sense.  
  
"But, I cannot tell you the exact location of Darien. I can only transport you there. Understood?" At this latest question, Sailor Pluto's gaze rested on each of the girls in turn. She read the understanding and determination in their faces. Satisfied, she raised her staff.  
  
"I bid you pass through the Gate of Time, Sailor Scouts. I wish you luck on your mission. I will be awaiting your safe return," she said opening the Gate to let the girls through.  
  
"Thank you, Trista," Serena whispered to her green-haired colleague.  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled and watched as the girls disappeared and the Gate closed once again. She went back to her silent, lonely post, lost in deep thoughts of what had been, what was, and what was to come.  
  
*  
  
WELL, SORRY THAT THIS IS SHORT. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER. FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING, GO AHEAD AND CLICK THAT LITTLE PURPLE REVIEW BUTTON. I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!!!! SO REVIEW!!! 


	6. She Did What?

CHAPTER 5 Amy's P.O.V. :  
  
"Wow, that was fast," Mina commented. She was right. We had gotten to our destination quickly, much faster than I'd anticipated. I didn't mind. The sooner we got here, the sooner we could find Darien and go home. I still had a physics test to study for. I only had four weeks so I was especially anxious to get started.  
  
Still, that didn't mean that we couldn't have a look around to see where we were. I decided to observe our surroundings, that way I could get some clue as to where we were.  
  
"Where are we?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yeah, what is this place?" Serena echoed. The girls all turned and looked at me expectantly.  
  
I looked around and almost instantly I could tell where we were. After a last glance, I finally rested my sights on the girls.  
  
"From the looks of it, we're in ancient China," I said calmly.  
  
"Ancient China?!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"I do not believe this."  
  
"This is just great..."  
  
We all fell silent after that outburst, but I wasn't thinking about the situation as I knew the other girls were. I was more worried about the attention we were getting. I mean, we were totally out of place. Why? Because we were not dressed like the throngs of people streaming around us. Jeans and t-shirts don't exactly blend with kimonos. Serena had better use the Luna Pen or else we were going to be in a lot of hot water. Luckily, I wasn't the only one who noticed.  
  
"Hey you guys," Mina began slowly, "why are all of these people staring at us like we're some kind of circus freaks?"  
  
"It's probably because we stick out like a bunch of sore thumbs dressed the way we are," Raye said sarcastically, obviously annoyed (but at what I don't know; most likely at Serena).  
  
"Don't you think it's time to use the Luna Pen, Serena?" Lita said, poking her in the arm.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry guys!" She pulled the Luna Pen out of her pocket, and bit her bottom lip in thought of how to use the Luna Pen to disguise us. Finally she grinned and thrust the pen into the air.  
  
"Luna Pen, turn us into beautiful members of the inner seraglio of the Imperial Palace!" she shouted. Quick as a wink, a light engulfed us all. We emerged dressed just as Serena had ordered, and wouldn't you guess that each of us had been dressed in our signature color. Serena had on a pink and gold kimono, I had one in shades of blue and turquoise, Raye had red and gold, Lita had green and gold, and Mina had peach and orange. Rini was dressed to look like a young royal; I guess she was to young to actually be allowed permanently into the inner seraglio.  
  
We were all speechless as Serena gloated over her efficiency. I couldn't believe that Serena had done something like this. If we were dressed like royals, then we'd be even more conspicuous to the public. Even worse, I was fairly sure that one of the palace guards would spot us and take us to the palace where we would be questioned. Then what would we do once they realized that we were definitely not from here? Besides, how would I explain my blue hair? I was getting more than a little paranoid. It may not be noticeable, but trust me, I'm a huge worrier. Finally Raye spoke. Actually, shrieked is more like it.  
  
"SERENA!!!"  
  
"Whaaaat?"  
  
"What did you do?!"  
  
"Duh, Raye. I just thought up a great disguise for us." Serena sounded as if the reason for her pea-brained action should have been obvious. That, for some reason, made something snap inside me.  
  
"Serena, just how much do you know about the inner seraglio?" I asked, surprised at how cynical and sarcastic my voice sounded. I didn't even give her a chance to respond as I plunged on. "Members of the inner seraglio are not, under any circumstances, allowed out of the palace. If we look like we belong there, then we'll be taken back to the palace, questioned by who knows what kind of authority, and then what will happen?"  
  
Serena swallowed meekly and squeaked, "I didn't think about all of that. Sorry guys."  
  
"Well," I snapped, "you had better start thinking or we'll never find Darien. Now hurry up and change us back to something normal, at least make us look like the people around us. So we can blend in."  
  
The other girls were staring at me, eyes wide and mouth open. I guess I can't blame them for that. I don't usually have an attitude, but apparently I had one today, and a really bad one at that. Still, if things were going to get done, I had to make sure of it. Luna and Artemis were counting on all of us to be sure, but I was the one whom they would trust the most. I made it my business right then and there to make sure that we found Darien as quickly as possible. To do that, we had to actually get things done. And that's what I do best.  
  
Pulling out the Luna Pen, Serena changed us all into clothing that made us all blend in perfectly with the crowds around us. Just as I had thought, people paid us no mind. We were deciding which way to go in order to start searching for Darien when things took a turn for the unnatural.  
  
It all started when Serena stopped in the middle of a casual glance around her and froze, a look of disbelief crossing her face. Then it lit up like a house at Christmas as she pointed at something in the distance.  
  
"Oh... my... god! It's HIM! It's Darien! Darien! Hey, wait up!" she shrieked and took off running before any of us could stop her. While the others stared at the trail of dust Serena left behind, I took off after her with a speed I didn't know I possessed until then.  
  
"Amy, where are you going?" I heard Lita yell.  
  
"Someone has to stay with her!" I tossed back over my shoulder.  
  
"Be careful then!" This came from Mina. I nodded my head in response. I'm going to have to, if Serena's going to be so reckless, I thought.  
  
When I caught up to Serena and saw who she was talking about, I stopped dead in my tracks. The guy she pounced on looked just like Darien. I'm not kidding. If Darien had had a twin, this would be him. They were even the same height. I couldn't believe that it had been this easy to find him. Something told me that I was right. It wasn't Darien. Couldn't be. Besides, if the guy was Darien, then why was he looking at Serena as if he hadn't the slightest clue as to who she was? I frowned. Amnesia was a possibility, but I dismissed it. So then what was the matter?  
  
Before I could do anything else, a brown haired girl with dark green eyes stormed towards Serena and Darien's twin and tapped Serena on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but will you please let go of my boyfriend?" she asked, clearly irritated by Serena's behavior.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. This was certainly an interesting little development.  
  
*  
  
AND SO ENDS ANOTHER CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!!! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 6, WHERE THE SCOUTS CROSS PATHS WITH SOME VERY UNLIKELY CHARACTERS (ALTHOUGH SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE GUESSED BY NOW). HINTS OF CROSSOVER NEXT CHAPTER! UNTIL THEN, I'LL SAY LATER!!! 


	7. Don't Mess With My Man

CHAPTER 6  
  
Serena's P.O.V. :  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. Was this girl actually trying to steal Darien away from me? Even in ancient China, girls are still jealous of my boyfriend, I thought, disgusted at the chick's behavior. I mean, how desperate was that, trying to steal another girl's boyfriend away from her right in front of her face? Pathetic.  
  
"What? This is my boyfriend. So back off." I pulled Darien towards me and looked up at him. "Tell her Darien. Tell her to leave." Strange, I thought, I don't remember Darien having a tan back in Tokyo.  
  
Before he could say anything, the girl grabbed a hold onto his arm and pulled him towards her.  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart, but this one is mine," she snapped, her dark green eyes emitting sparks. That was just fine with me. I could feel the sparks rising in my own eyes.  
  
"No, he's coming with me." I pulled him back towards me.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? He's mine!" The girl screamed.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" We both turned to stare at Darien, who gently removed our hands from his arms and stepped back from us a little.  
  
"Why can't we just talk about this, instead of playing tug-of-war with me as the rope?" he said. I folded my arms and waited for his explanation.  
  
Behind me I heard Amy's somewhat awestruck voice mutter, "He even sounds like Darien."  
  
I wheeled around to face her. "What are you talking about, Amy?" I shrieked. "Of course He sounds like himself! This IS Darien!"  
  
She shook her head at me. "All right. What do you know that I don't?" I asked, calming myself with steady deep breathing.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, but this guy is not Darien," she said patiently.  
  
"But how can you say that Ames? He--"  
  
"I know. But he's not Darien."  
  
"Then if he's not Darien, then what's he doing impersonating him? And who are you?!"  
  
I directed my last question at the seemingly "fake" Darien and the girl who probably had something up her sleeve.  
  
"Well, if you'll allow us to explain, then maybe we could clear things up," said the girl.  
  
I opened my mouth to give that little wench a piece of my mind, but Amy clamped a hand over my mouth and nodded. "Please do," she said, looking as trustworthy as it was humanly possible to look.  
  
"Well, first off, I'm Miaka Yûki, and this is Tamahome," began the brown haired girl, losing her scowl. She was about 3 inches taller than me, probably 5'1". Her hair was styled similarly to mine, as it was arranged on top of her head in, yup, you guessed it, two buns circled with two red ribbons. I fingered one of my ponytails and smiled, as is my usual fashion. If Miaka had the sense to pick up on such an awesome 'do, then she couldn't be all that bad.  
  
"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "It's just that, well, my boyfriend is missing. But, it's kinda complicated..." Between the two of us, Amy and I told our story as quickly as possible. "So that's why we're here," Amy finished the story.  
  
"Look at this, then you'll see why I thought that Tamahome was Darien," I added, pulling my wallet out of my pocket and extracting a picture and handing it to Miaka. She and Tamahome looked at it and I thought I would die of suppressed laughter at the way their eyes nearly popped out of their heads, they were so surprised.  
  
"Oh my god, he exactly like you, Tamahome!" Miaka yelped, looking frantically back and forth at her boyfriend and the photo. That's right, her boyfriend, I thought sadly. I pushed it aside. We would find Darien. That much was true. Still, I was totally freaked at the resemblance.  
  
Tamahome just stared at the picture, transfixed at what was his mirror image. For awhile he didn't speak. "Tamahome? Are you okay?" Miaka asked worriedly.  
  
He started, them smiled as he answered, "Sorry. I was just thinking that this might have something to do with that strange message that Suboshi delivered yesterday from Yui."  
  
Amy perked. "What was the message?" she asked quietly, yet inquisitively.  
  
"It was really weird. It said that Yui was going to take Tamahome away from me," Miaka said, biting her lip. It somehow clicked with me that Yui must have been close to Miaka. Or maybe she still was. However, I had a hunch that Darien was somehow tied up in this.  
  
I glanced at Amy, who nodded. "You have to let us come with you," I burst out. "I have a feeling that if we stick with you guys, at least for awhile, then we're sure to find Darien."  
  
In turn, Miaka glanced at Tamahome, and they nodded simultaneously. "Sure, but just one thing."  
  
I turned to Miaka. "And that would be... what?" I asked somewhat stupidly.  
  
"It'll be pretty hard to work with you two if we don't know your names," Tamahome pointed out matter-of-factly. I blushed and Amy groaned. "I'm Amy Anderson and this is my friend Serena Tsukino. I apologize for our carelessness," she said, bowing politely. I followed suit. Boy, if this was how things were beginning, then I'll have lots of issues to deal with before we find Darien.  
  
* IS THIS JUST THE BEGINNING OF SERENA'S TROUBLES? AND HOW ARE THE OTHERS FARING? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 7! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, YA KNOW, JUST SO I KNOW WHO'S READING THIS. THANKS!!! 


	8. It's A Girls' World

I keep forgetting this so here goes: I do not own any of the characters used in this story! Naoko Takeuchi does. So there, nobody can sue me!! *sticks out tongue* Oh, and thank you to everybody that has reviewed so far! I'm glad you're all liking it. So here's chapter seven. Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Mina's P.O.V. :  
  
Why do we always get stuck in the most pointless situations? You'd think that being superheroes would let us have some dignity, but no, we have to spend half the day wandering around ancient China looking for Serena and Amy, who took off after this guy that I guess was Darien (I couldn't see too well through Serena and Amy's dust trail). Does it sound confusing? Well, trust me it is. Even I don't get it.  
  
"Um, Lita? Raye? Where are we?" I asked for the umpteenth time. The two of them, plus Rini, all sighed simultaneously.  
  
"For the last time Mina," Raye said, her voice loaded with forced patience, "we don't know. So stop asking."  
  
"For now we have to focus on finding Amy and Serena," Lita put in from behind us.  
  
"Yeah, and we should stay together. We don't need to lose anyone else," added Rini, looking pointedly at me. What? Did she think that I was going to get lost next? I frowned. I may be an airhead sometimes, but I'm not that dumb. Give me some credit here, will ya?  
  
Strangely, we were walking in a line with Lita behind us because she's the tallest, Raye in front of us because she's the most vicious of our group, and Rini and I were in the middle, why, I have no clue, but who cares? I think it's a good arrangement.  
  
Suddenly some random guy stepped out of a nearby alley. "Well, what do we have here?" he said, a positively sickening look crossing his face. "What's the matter girls? You lost? Aw, then let me point you in the right direction."  
  
Lita's green eyes darkened menacingly as they narrowed. "We aren't lost. So get lost, creep," she snapped. She turned around to go the opposite way, but the creep and lots of other creeps had surrounded us without our realizing it.  
  
More instinctively than anything else, the three of us pushed Rini behind us and surrounded her. "You stay put," I said firmly. These perverts needed to be taught a lesson about messing with girls. Just because we're lost and by ourselves, does not mean that we are defenseless.  
  
"Let me handle these perverts," Raye said. "Lita, you back me up. Mina, keep an eye on Rini." Her eyes flashed purple as she prepared to attack. I held onto Rini and waited for the sparks to fly... literally.  
  
*  
  
So what happens next? Will our fire based scout of Mars be her usual explosive self or do I see a change in the future? If you really wanna know, then keep reading! Don't forget to review! Arigato minna-san! 


	9. But We Just Let Boys Live In It

I just want to say thank you to all of you guys who reviewed!!! So sorry I didn't do it before! So sometime soon, I'll post a list of thank-yous, and after that I'll be sure and thank you all each chapter. Now read and see what'll happen!  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Raye's P.O.V. :  
  
I couldn't believe these guys. They were really pathetic, trying to attack four girls. And did there have to be that many? I didn't think that there needed to be ten guys in order to take on four girls, but I read the threat as a challenge.  
  
"I'm warning you; you'll be sorry," I said, reaching into my pocket.  
  
"I like the feisty ones. Leave this one to me," said the biggest and obviously the dumbest one. I shook my head, a small smirk curling my lips. This guy would just have to learn not to mess with me the hard way.  
  
He advanced towards me and I whipped out one of my anti-evil parchments. "MARS FIRE... CHARGE!" I screamed, leaping at the guy and slapping the parchment onto his forehead. Instantly he was frozen. His fellow pervs all took a giant step away from us. "Don't worry boys, I saved some for you too," I purred, whipping out dozens of my parchments and creating a whirlwind. I can use a small amount of my Sailor powers when I'm not transformed, which comes in handy at times like the present.  
  
The parchments floated around me in the wind and I could feel my long hair swirling around me along with them. "Evil spirits disperse... MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!" I let the parchments fly and a wave of fire briefly surrounded us then vanished, leaving our attackers partially paralyzed and charred (more like burned to a crisp).  
  
"Wow, that's what I call getting things done," Mina commented. "I'm impressed."  
  
"That was awesome! Can you do it again?" Rini exclaimed.  
  
I smiled. "If anyone threatens us again, I will," I replied. Inwardly, I flinched. Kids these days. You go figure.  
  
"Hey," Lita cut in good-naturedly, "You can't have all the fun. I get dibs on the next fight."  
  
"Sure. Whatever." I brushed off her comment because I sensed an aura that wasn't like the other guys strewn around us. It was... good? I had to find this guy and quick. I focused my energies and found the target. I ran over to where he was. When I got there, I clapped a hand over my mouth. "Oh, my god, are you okay? What were you doing here?" I asked frantically, pulling my parchment off of his forehead.  
  
"I was trying to help you guys and this is the thanks I get," the guy sputtered. He got to his feet shakily and began dusting himself off. When he was all clean, he frowned. "Exactly why I don't like women; they always get you into some kind of trouble when you try to help." He shook his head in disgust. I stared at him. What the hell was his problem?  
  
"Well, we didn't ask for your help, so it's your fault you got burned," I shot back. This guy was so working my nerves. If he hadn't pissed me off so much, I might have thought he was cute. He had wild red hair the color of flames and these really intense greenish hazel eyes. And it didn't hurt that he was tall; my guess 5'10".  
  
He opened his mouth to speak again, but at that moment, I heard Serena's voice. "Raye? Lita? Mina? Rini? Is that you?" she yelled at the top of her voice.  
  
"We're over here, Serena!" Mina and Rini called back. I watched as Serena, Amy, and a girl I didn't know appeared, along with ...Darien?! I froze. This couldn't be right. It couldn't be him. Or could it?  
  
Lita, Mina and Rini were all speechless. Then Rini got a hold of herself and shrieked, "DARIEN!", hurtling towards him.  
  
"HOLD IT!" Serena said, grabbing Rini by her collar as she went streaking by.  
  
"Stay put." Amy's voice was deadly calm and serious. "This isn't Darien."  
  
"Then who is he?" Lita asked, her gaze darting back and forth from the Darien-look alike to Amy, waiting for an answer.  
  
"This is Tamahome." Amy didn't look fazed at all when our jaws dropped to the ground. The girl commented, "I'm getting hungry."  
  
Tamahome sighed in frustration. "You're always hungry, Miaka," he retorted.  
  
"Oh, and this is Miaka Yûki," Amy amended.  
  
We, however were still trying to absorb the fact that this... this ... duplicate in front of us was not Darien and weren't able to speak. Typically, Rini was the first to recover her powers of speech.  
  
"Then what the hell is going on?!" Rini exploded.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Rini," Serena snapped, grabbing one of her daughter's pink ponytails and yanking. Rather hard, I'm afraid. Rini howled in momentary pain.  
  
"What'd you do that for? Have you lost your mind?" Rini whined, but Serena turned a deaf ear.  
  
I almost decided it was best to act as if I didn't know them for the time being. They weren't usually this bad, and I was not going to deal with it. At least not the way I usually do.  
  
"Hey, guys, cut it out. There's no time for that," I said, my voice quiet but commanding, forceful but not harsh. Oh, all right, I said it gently. That is so not like me! What the hell is up with me? For some reason, I wasn't as pissed at Serena and Rini as I usually am when they bicker in public.  
  
I turned back to Amy. "So what's the deal, Ames?" I asked her. Everybody was staring at me as if I'd lost my mind. Well, sorry guys, but I don't think this is as big a deal as you seem to think it is.  
"Ahem." Amy cleared her throat impatiently. Her left eyebrow was raised, a sure sign of annoyance. But why? Amy never got mad... or did she? my mind questioned. This was too bizarre.  
  
"Sorry," I said, catching the attention spans of Mina, Lita and Rini, and directing them towards Amy, who proceeded to explain in a clipped, somewhat irritated voice. She minced no words, as usual, but for some reason she was being sharp.  
  
"So then what happened to Darien?" Mina asked innocently.  
  
Serena piped up, "We'll tell you that after we eat. Let's go!!!"  
  
"You read my mind Serena!!! I'm with you," said Miaka as she and Serena linked arms and skipped off down the darkening street.  
  
"This is too much," Tamahome mumbled before taking off after the two seemingly food-crazed maniacs.  
  
I chuckled and went along with the other girls and that guy from before, who kept shooting me annoyed glances. I suppose it was childish of me, but I stuck my tongue out at him. Luckily, it did the trick. He didn't look at me again until we got to where we were going: the Imperial Palace.  
  
We were all shocked, but didn't object to going in. That jerk would not stop staring at me. So I stared back. Miaka finally noticed the tension between us and took action.  
  
"Tasuki! What did I tell you about terrorizing females?" she demanded.  
  
I smirked as he pouted and flounced off. This could turn out to be lots of fun, if used the right way. Because I had a feeling that Tasuki and I would be knocking heads often on this mission to find Darien.  
  
*  
  
Okay that's all... for now! I know you guys hate cliffies, but I may or may not update in the near future, because I'm out of story for now... sorry. I promise I'll work hard and comeback with lots more. So please be patient! Ja ne! 


	10. I Must Be Dreaming

Okay everybody, I have another chapter. I'm sorry I took so long to update! I hope you won't think any worse of me for it! Anyway, on to the story! Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Lita's P.O.V. :  
  
I know lots of really weird things have happened to us since we all became Sailor Scouts, but I'm starting to think that this whole escapade will take the cake.  
  
I mean, how many other teenage girls find themselves in Ancient China, staying in an imperial palace and chowing with the Emperor of China? Not many, I bet.  
  
At the moment, I was calmly eating while watching all of the Suzaku senshi stare goggle-eyed at Serena and Miaka, who were totally absorbed in eating much more than is humanly possible. I never thought that Serena would meet her match, but Miaka has definitely proved me wrong.  
  
Both bun-heads ceased eating at the same second and slumped down against each other's backs in contentment.  
  
"Ah, now that was good!" Miaka exclaimed happily.  
  
"I really needed that," added an equally satisfied Serena.  
  
"Now can we get back to business?" Amy asked impatiently.  
  
"Sure," they both answered happily.  
  
Amy turned to Miaka and asked her something about something she'd said earlier. Miaka's eyes clouded over slightly as she remembered.  
  
"A few days ago," Miaka began, "I got a message from the priestess of Seiryuu, Yui. It said that she was going to take Tamahome away from me. I did mention that earlier right?"  
  
"I believe so. So maybe they have Darien," Amy said more to herself than anyone else. Everyone except us scouts stared incredulously at her rash, yet reasonable assumption. I mean, we should be used to it by now. Amy is definitely the brains behind the Sailor Team.  
  
"Then, do you have any idea what their plan might be?" the emperor, who had asked us to call him Hotohori, asked Amy. She nodded once, folding her hands daintily in her lap in a strangely business-like manner. Amy is usually serious, but I had hunch that she was taking this way more seriously than she should.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but based on what you've told me so far, I'd say that Darien is definitely involved in this and Tamahome isn't out of danger by any means," she said carefully.  
  
"But we have to have some idea of what their planning," Tamahome put in. Somehow, Serena popped up beside him and threw an arm around his neck.  
  
"Don't worry about it; Amy is probably the smartest person on the planet. If she can't figure it out, you're screwed no matter what we do," she chirped. Mina, Rini, and I all hid our faces in our hands.  
  
"That's very comforting," we said sarcastically in unison, as Tamahome cringed.  
  
"Oh, come on guys. You know Amy can figure it out, so what's the big deal?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Serena, that's a lot of pressure on Amy and --" Mina began, but Amy cut her off.  
  
"I can handle it," she said firmly, tucking a strand of her blue hair behind one ear, exposing the three earrings she wore in that ear.  
  
"But--"  
  
Amy threw Mina a Look as she cut her off. "I said I can handle it, and I will," Amy snapped. Mina frowned but said nothing else.  
  
Hotohori then suggested that we should all get some sleep, a suggestion aided by the fact that Serena kept yawning widely, and Raye kept jabbing her in the side because it was rude. We all agreed; personally I would do anything to stop Serena from embarrassing herself.  
  
We all stood up and were shown to our rooms, but not before another interesting occurrence happened. Serena's incessant yawning annoyed Rini to the point where she felt that something had to be done. Randomly, she found a tennis ball in her pocket and hurled it at her mother's head as hard as she could.  
  
"HA! You missed!" Serena crowed triumphantly as she dodged the ball and emerged unharmed. Raye and Amy also ducked, so the ball headed straight for Mina.  
  
"Mina, look out!" I exclaimed, shoving her out of the way and losing my balance in the process. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for my body to connect with the ground, but it didn't. I opened my eyes and found that I had been caught by the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my life.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked in an unbelievably masculine voice. Too stunned to reply, I nodded and stood up. The other girls were staring at my rescuer, obviously just as shocked as I was.  
  
"Thank you," I was finally able to say after a moment.  
  
"You're welcome." He smiled and I barely kept from drooling. This guy was almost too good to be true. He had this shiny dark violet hair and light brown eyes, with a beauty mark underneath the right eye. Something about his expression was a little feminine, but his personality exuded strength.  
  
This time, I was saved from further embarrassment when Miaka popped out of nowhere and dragged Serena, Mina, and Rini off. Raye and I followed them more slowly after we had apologized again.  
  
"We better go before we lose them, Lita," Raye muttered, stalking off after them. I nodded and heard my name called. I turned and went to back to the guy.  
  
"Lita," he said, "I think you're forgetting something." He tossed Rini's ball to me and I caught it deftly.  
  
"If you need me, come find me. And just so you know, I'm Nuriko." He turned and disappeared around a corner. I nearly swooned in his wake, but I felt Raye staring at me strangely. I walked back to where she stood, hoping she wouldn't ask any questions.  
  
She didn't, but just to keep it safe, I asked a question first. "Where's Amy? Didn't she come with us?" I wondered aloud. Raye shrugged.  
  
"Amy stayed behind to discuss possibilities about what the Seiryuu senshi would do with Hotohori and some other people," she answered.  
  
But I barely heard her. All I could think about was Nuriko and the next time I'd see him. It seems to me that maybe dreams do come true, but he sure didn't remind me of any of my old boyfriends...  
  
*  
  
Okay that's all for now! What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! And don't forget those reviews!!! Ja ne minna-san! 


End file.
